Revenge Of The Green Bomb
by Carrot-Bunny
Summary: The Avatar may think he is safe now that he has defeated the Fire Lord, but he is not. Someone is out to get him, and his attack will be deadly. Will the revenge of the Green Bomb be the end of the last Airbender? R/R.


The Avatar and his friends have saved the world. They have restored peace to the four nations. They have stopped the Fire Lord from burning down the whole earth in his wicked fury. Now everyone thinks they're heroes. Everyone loves them, right?

Wrong. I don't.

They may not remember what they have done to me, but I do. I know what they have done to my life, how they ruined my whole existence. But worst of all, they defiled the one thing I cared about the most, and they just walked away without so much as an apology. They think they can get away with it, but they can't. They can't hide from me forever.

Ah, there he goes. The bald monk, the last of his kind. He thinks that makes him special. I don't. To me, whoever is at fault with me is no better than the dung of a platypus-bear. He will pay for his crimes against me, and the punishment will be fitting.

I slowly take a bundle from the storing compartment of my stall. I have been nurturing this deadly weapon for quite some time, not letting so much as a speck of dirt land on its surface. I have used all the best tools money can buy in producing this, and now it will serve its purpose well, like it should.

I can see him stop in front of a stall across the road, admiring the little trinkets on display. He plans to buy one for his girlfriend, I can see. Yes, I know about her. She follows him just about everywhere, and she is as bad as he is. Unfortunately she is not here with him today, otherwise I could have killed two birds with one stone. No matter, I will get her eventually, her and her brother, the idiot with the ridiculous ponytail. I'm not an expert on fashion sense, but even a three-year-old could tell him his hairstyle is terrible.

This is not the time to be musing on my enemy's hairdos, however, for I can see the target preparing to leave the stall. I quickly unwrap the bundle, revealing a mass of green leaves. I call this _greenus bombilis_, otherwise known as the Green Bomb. With this I shall unleash my revenge on anyone who looks down on this humble vegetable, and no one shall dare utter a word against it again.

The time is right. With all my strength (which is not really a lot for a man my age) I release the beast. I can see it soar through the air in slow motion, flying straight towards the boy's head. This revenge will be sweet.

What's this? A giant shadow has blocked out the sun! What's going on? I see the young Airbender look up – not in fear, but delight. "Appa!" he cried.

Appa? The furry behemoth has a name? It is too late now, for I can see the Green Bomb bouncing off the creature's hairy body. It comes flying straight at me, but doesn't hit me. Rather, I am knocked down by the giant's huge tail, which almost crashes every bone in my body.

I finally manage to get up, which is already a miracle in itself. I don't know how anyone could survive being around this beast. However, a horrible sight awaits me. I see my beloved stall, the pride and joy of my life, crushed to pieces, its wares smashed into bits. In the middle of the debris lies a lone ball of green mash, half-destroyed as well.

No! They have done it again! They have destroyed all I have worked for, and all in the blink of an eye! How dare them! This was supposed to be my revenge! My moment of glory where I wield punishment on those who have defied me! It should not have come to this! Anger and frustration boil up inside my body, and I let it all out in a scream.

"MY CABBAGES!"

**And so ends the revenge of the Cabbage Merchant, with his stall in pieces once again. It's almost sad to read about this, but I'm sure you guys won't mind. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, and drop a review if you have time!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own anything except for the _greenus bombilis_, and anyone who dares use it without permission will be pelted by the poisonous _deadlius carrotus_, otherwise known as the deadly carrot-bombs. You have been forewarned.**


End file.
